His Smile is Like the Sun
by Books4life00
Summary: Dean and Castiel. Best friends, partners in crime, and... lovers?


Dean and Castiel were best friends. That is the closest that you can be without being blood relatives. Best friends are the people that you can go to when you have absolutely no one else. They are what help you through the hard times and grab you by the arm in the best of times. They are always there whether you need it or not, but they'll never leave your side. Best friends are the ones who would sell their soul, and drag you through hell and back just to be with you.

Dean and Castiel were exactly like that. The bestest of friends, to be exact; however, they seemed to act more than that when it came to the big stuff. Castiel was always there for Dean and vice versa. They never stopped being there for each other and when they did, the other person would try and try again to get closer to the other person. Dean and Castiel would profess their love to each other, then scramble to gather themselves and act like nothing happened. Sam knew though. He knew that there was something there between the two of them, but they were both so dull that they didn't realize.

Sam would often describe the two of them as a couple when people asked. If the two of them just happened to be around them, they would fall over their feet trying to correct him before anyone truly became suspicious of what was going on. They faces would light up with embarrassment, red and glowing. They would exchange quick glances with each other, their eyes flicker quickly to each others lips. Dean and Castiel would stare down at their laps, hands clasped in their laps as they tried to cover up their embarrassment with some stupid conversation. Sam would smile, cover his face, and try to act as if he was trying to get something off the menu before they noticed.

Dean and Castiel spent hours with each other outside of the bunker, beers in hand and eyes trained on the sunset as it faded over the horizon. Their eyes would follow the movement of the sun as they snuck glances over at each other, their hands centimeters away from touching, but they promised that they weren't in a relationship at all. Sometimes, their fingers were slightly graze each other and they would laugh nervously and try and cover it up with some conversation. Their voices would stutter and their cheeks would light up. Together, they would sit together and talk, like brothers would, they would say.

Dean and Castiel would describe the other to Sam, not realizing that whenever they said something that would even remotely suggest that they had a relationship. Sam doesn't care about anything that they do, but he acts like he's paying attention in order to keep them talking. Sam would roll his eyes that were focused on the screen in front of him. Even though his eyes weren't focused on the conversation at hand, his ears were and he was always aware of everything that was happening. The two of them would describe each others eyes as they are lightened by the setting sun. They talked about their smiles and how they would be brighter than sun itself when they mentioned something of interest. Dean and Castiel never confronted themselves about what was going on between them, but Sam knew-easily- that there was something, even if the two of them didn't want to admit it.

Dean said that Castiel's eyes were as deep and blue as the ocean, sparkling with every motion that was made. Every slight shift of his neck, every movement of his arm was tracked by Dean, and relayed back to his brother with every single detail. He would describe the shape of his smile as he laughed at something Dean said. That's the reason that Dean laughed along with him. He laughed because he just loved the look that was on Castiel face.

Castiel would describe Dean's smile, but first, he would talk about something that made his eyes as bright as the day that he was born, since he was there to watch all of it. Castiel could still see Dean's soul and he was surprised that it lit up every time Castiel spoke. Castiel would say that his smile… well…

"His smile is like the sun," he would say.


End file.
